prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
17 Jewels ~Precure Medley 2010~
jest to piosenka endingowa która znajduje sie w filmie Precure All Stars DX 2: Promyk Nadziei☆Chronić Tęczowy Klejnot!. Słowa Piosenki |-|Romaji= Purikyua! Alright! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Sā min'na de (Hai! Hai!) Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Hanasakaseyou Itsumo min'na no (Yes!) chikaku ni iru Issho ni kireina kokoro no hana (Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!) Sakase tsuzukeyou! ♪Pu・ri・Kyu・a♪ (high!) tte na kanji de♪ "Anata ga daisuki!" tte dareka ga omotteru "Taisetsu da yo!" tte need you! Kamishime ikiteru yo (Purikkyua! Purikkyua!) Supa Supa Supāku Supurasshu☆Sutā (Purikkyua!) Futari wa Futari wa Purikyua♪ Kurukuru mirakuru Supurasshu☆Sutā (Purikkyua!) Hacchake bucchake nō nō puroburemu (Futari wa Purikyua Splash☆Star) Tokimeku chikara wa♪ makkasenasai ★Splash☆Star★ Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Tsunagaru (Rettsu!) Kizuna saikō! (Furesshu!) Ririshiku tsuyoku (Faito!) Pawā sakuretsu! (Okkē!) Purikyua Bīto Appu￪ (Panchi!) Haiburiddo ni (Kikku!) Rizumu awasete (Atakku!) Honki no shiawase (Hai!) Getto da yo!! Purikyua Purikyua Max Heart your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobuu~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Iza! Karei ni habataku chansu Kawaī kokoro wa min'na tsuyoi yūki wo matotte Ima anata ga watashi ga mezasu mirai ga aru kara Tomo ni tadoritsuite miseru! Datte sore ga eien fumetsu Purikyua yo Daitan futeki furu surottoru Genkai nante nai zettai YES! GO! GO! Iku yo, on'nanoko! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Alright! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Sā min'na de (Hai! Hai!) Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Hanasakaseyou Itsumo min'na no (Yes!) chikaku ni iru Issho ni kireina kokoro no hana (Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!) Sakase tsuzukeyou! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Purikyua! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Purikyua! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Purikyua! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Shūgō! Inochi ga kirameite egao ga mabushī burabō! Ashita e mirai e to tsunagari tsudzukeru reinbō! Mirakuru min'na kuru kirakira kawaii daishūgō♪(sure go!) A・i・u・e ai ni naru ikiki ureshii kibou!(sure go!) Mirakuru min'na kuru kirakira shūgō♪ Purikyua (sure go!) (Purikyua・Kyua・Purikyua)Dash sure go! |-|Kanji= プリキュア! Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!さあみんなで (ハイ!ハイ!) ハートキャッチプリキュア!花咲かせよう いつもみんなの(Yes!)近くにいる 一緒に きれいなこころの花(ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!) 咲かせつづけよう! ♪プ・リ・キュ・ア♪（high!） ってな感じで♪ 「あなたが大好き!」って 誰かが思ってる 「大切だよ!」 って need you! かみしめ生きてるよ (プリッキュア! プリッキュア!) スパスパ スパーク S☆S ふたりは ふたりは プリキュア♪ くるくるミラクル S☆S ハッチャケ ブッチャケ ノーノープロブレム (ふたりはプリキュア Splash☆Star) ときめくチカラは♪ まっかせなさい ★Splash☆Star★ フレッシュプリキュア! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! つながる (レッツ!) キズナ最高! (フレッシュ!) 凛々しく強く (ファイト!) パワー炸裂! (オッケー!) プリキュア ビートアップ↑ (パンチ!) ハイブリッドに (キック!) リズムあわせて (アタック!) 本気の幸せ (ハイ!) ゲットだよ!! プリキュア　プリキュア Max Heart! your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! いざ! 華麗にはばたく チャンス かわいいココロは みんな 強い勇気をまとって 今 あなたが わたしが めざす未来があるから ともに たどりついてみせる! だってそれが 永遠不滅 プリキュアよ 大胆不敵 フル・スロットル 限界なんてない ぜったい Yes! GO! GO! 行くよ、女の子! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! ハートキャッチプリキュア! Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!さあみんなで (ハイ!ハイ!) ハートキャッチプリキュア!花咲かせよう いつもみんなの(Yes!)近くにいる 一緒に きれいなこころの花(ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!) 咲かせつづけよう! ハートキャッチプリキュア! P- R- E- T- T- Y C- U- R- E！ プリキュア！ P- R- E- T- T- Y C- U- R- E！ プリキュア！ P- R- E- T- T- Y C- U- R- E！ プリキュア！ P- R- E- T- T- Y C- U- R- E！ 集合！ 生命がキラめいて　笑顔が　まぶしい　ブラヴォー! 明日へ未来へと　繋がり続ける　レインボウ! ミラクル　みんな来る　キラキラkawaii大集合♪(sure go!) ア・イ・ウ・エ　愛になるイキイキureshiiキボウ!(sure go!) ミラクル　みんな来る　キラキラ集合♪プリキュア(sure go!) (プリキュア・キュア・プリキュア)Dash sure go! |-| Tłumaczenie= W porządku! Heartcatch Pretty cure!Wszyscy ruszamy. (Tak!Tak!) Heartcatch Pretty cure! Niech rozkwitną kwiaty! Kwiat każdego z nas jest (Tak!) zawsze blisko Kiedy jesteśmy razem nasze piękne kwiatowe serca ( Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! ) Dalej kwitnijmy! ♪Pre・cc・cu・re♪ (wysoko!) Z tym uczuciem ♪ "Tak bardzo Cię kocham!" tak toś sobie myśli "Jesteś dla mnie ważna!" Oznacza to, że potrzebuję cię! Zastanawiamy się, kiedy żyjemy (Pretty cure! Pretty cure!) swietna Świetna iskra Splash☆Star♪ (Pretty cure!) Jesteśmy Jesteśmy Pretty cure Łączącymi cudy Splash ☆ Star (Pretty cure!) Zapominając o kłopotach mówimy , że nie ma żadnego problemu! (Razem jesteśmy Pretty cure Splash☆Star) Zostaw nam pulsującą moc serca ♪ ★Splash☆Star★ Fresh Pretty cure! Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! Łączmy się (Zaczynajmy) z naszymi najlepszymi mocami (Fresh!) Zdecydowanie godne (Walcz!) gdy wybuchniemy z mocą! (W porządku!) Pretty cure Beat Up ↑ (Uderzaj!) W hybrydowy sposób (Rzucaj!) Łącząc nasze rytmy (Atakuj!) jesteśmy naprawdę (tak!) szczęśliwe !! Pretty cure Pretty cure Max Heart Najlepiej jak potrafisz! Moja najlepsza! To, tak jak życie, więc porażka to nic wielkiego! Majątek i szczęście jest tych, którzy się uśmiechają! Więc wyślij negatywne uczucia do latania ~! Niech kwiat życia rozkwitnie! Z wszystkiego, co mamy ~ ciężej pracujmy! Pretty cure Pretty cure Pretty cure Pretty cure Ładne z Cure Cure Jesteśmy Prettycure~! Yes! Pretty cure 5 GO GO! Teraz! Z potężnym wdziękiem Nasze słodkie serca połączą nasze odwagę siłą Teraz ty i ja dążymy do niego, ponieważ przyszłość jest tutaj Więc staraj się wreszcie go dostać! Ale my to odwieczne niezniszczalne Pretty cure Śmiałe dławienie się Nie ma absolutnego limitu Yes! GO! GO! Ruszamy, dziewczyny! Yes! Pretty cure 5 GO GO! Heartcatch Pretty cure! W porządku! Heartcatch Pretty cure!Wszyscy ruszamy. (Tak!Tak!) Heartcatch Pretty cure! Niech rozkwitną kwiaty! Kwiat każdego z nas jest (Tak!) zawsze blisko Kiedy jesteśmy razem nasze piękne kwiatowe serca ( Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! ) Dalej kwitnijmy! Heartcatch Pretty cure! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Pretty Cure! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Pretty Cure! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Pretty Cure! P-R-E-T-T-Y C-U-R-E! Razem! Uśmiech pełen życia jest olśniewający bravo! Jutro jest podłączone przez jasną tęczę przyszłości! To cud, że wszyscy są tutaj! Dla błyszczącego i ślicznego gromadzenia ♪ (pamiętaj przyjść!) Wypełnione miłością i nadzieją! Stajemy się żywsze! (Pamiętaj przyjść!) To cud, że wszyscy są tutaj! Dla błyszczącego gromadzenia ♪ (pamiętaj przyjść!) (Pretty Cure-Cure-Pretty Cure) Idziemy! Wideo thumb|center|350 px Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenka Końcowa Kategoria:Charakter Pieśni Kategoria:Piosenki Filmowe Kategoria:Precure All Stars